


Worship

by Satan (CherryBones)



Series: One Little Backwards World [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also surprisingly strong Gavin, Alternate Universe - GTA, Body Worship, Fake AH Crew, Just something soft and sweet for these nerds, M/M, RoleSwap Au, Ryan's wearing a collar but it's just sort of mentioned idk what to tag that as, a lot of things led to this, just cute lazy gay children whom I adore, literally Ryan has a lil pudge and Gavin adores it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn't think Ryan's slept in days. There's really only one way to solve that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Gavin couldn't say he didn't worry for Ryan. It wasn't like Ryan was in any real danger, quite the opposite actually. He rarely left the penthouse unless he was with one of them, mostly hung out either in the living room or in their (now shared) bedroom with his computer and plants. But he still worried for Ryan, worried for his health, worried for his sanity, worried for the inevitable day that Gavin wound up dead and Ryan wound up alone. The worry that was most important at that moment though, was his health, because Gavin was not entirely certain he’d seen Ryan sleep in _days_. He sat on the edge of their bed in the quiet dark of early night, the sun having just dipped behind the horizon not long before, and watched as his beloved tapped away at his computer, concentrated expression illuminated by the artificial light. He's alive still, or at least Gavin thinks so, as well as reasonably responsive whenever he speaks, but the dark bags under his eyes and gentle tremor of his form from too much coffee and not enough food tell a different story. One of overworked minds and suffering bodies. Sighing softly he stood, coming up and wrapping his arms loosely around his seated boyfriend, the position giving him the height needed to settle his head atop his, looking at his display as code and pictures and other nonsense flashed by. They didn't say anything for a while, the gentle curves of Ryan's smile tugging at the covers for his face and reflecting in the light of the screen. 

"Come to bed Ry."

Ryan gave a soft hum in response, making no effort to move or shut down. Gavin sighed, trying again.

“Don’t make me drag you to bed by your collar Ryan.”

That just earned a snort, the hacker in his hold shifting enough to look up at him, the soft black leather of said collar visible just beneath where the fabric of Gavin’s shirt bunched against Ryan’s.

“Yeah?”

“Either that or I’ll just carry ya.”

They both knew that he could, despite his smaller size he was all lithe muscle and brute strength from a life of rough crime, but Ryan was in the mood to tease now, the smile on his face worn but playful.

“Don’t think you could. You look tired too.”

And that? That might have been true. Gavin was exhausted from a long day out, he probably still had lines on his face from facepaint and wear, his sunglasses still shoved up into his messy hair from where he’d mostly forgotten about them. But he could still prove a point. So instead of responding he merely spun the chair and scooped Ryan out of it before he could react. With Ryan tossed helplessly over his shoulder he marched back to the bed, giggles emanating from him as he halfheartedly struggled against his hold. Gavin didn’t let go until they were on the mattress, dropping Ryan before him with a thump and immediately crawling atop him, both to keep him from returning to his computer and to receive some very needed affection from his beloved boyfriend. Ryan easily accepted the kiss, wriggling slightly as Gavin’s hands traveled over him, like he was trying to soak Ryan’s shape into his memory, keep him in his mind as if he would ever go anywhere now that he found his home. When they finally parted for breath, Ryan grinned up at him, flushed and beautiful.

“You proved your point.”

Gavin just rolled his eyes, pressing another kiss to his lips before working down to his jaw, then neck, kissing over where leather met flesh and down until he was stopped by the worn fabric of Ryan’s t-shirt. Huffing in disapproval he immediately set about tugging off his shirt, his petulance earning him even more giggles from his broader lover. Had he been in any hurry, he probably could have just torn it off, it was something he had done in the past, but today felt slow, lazy even. With the shirt finally off he returned to what he was doing, kissing over Ryan’s collarbone and down his chest, pausing only to lave over his nipples until they were taut and hard before moving on, the sudden chill against them sending a shiver through Ryan. He stopped again at his belly, at his soft little pudge that Gavin absolutely adored with all his heart. It was squishy and sweet and something that was so distinctly _Ryan_ that Gavin just couldn’t stop himself from pressing kisses over every inch until Ryan was writhing and laughing and gently pushing at his head, trying to get him to stop. Instead he just gave it a little pat, like Ryan would whenever he was thinking and needed something to do, giggling breathily at the slight jiggle that he got in the process. He did it again, pressing kisses to his skin again as he did so.

“Pap pap pap.”

Ryan was grinning, breath caught in his throat with his laughter.

“Gav...that’s so not sexy at all.”

“I disagree Rye-bread. Know why?”

“Hm?”

Grinning right back, the Brit reached a hand down and cupped Ryan through his pants, still hard from both Gavin manhandling him and from the attention to elsewhere. He jumped, having been clearly distracted by his boyfriend and having not realized he was hard until that moment. Grin taking on a predatory edge, Gavin nipped his soft pudge and used both his hands to tug his pants down, boxers following soon after. He pulled back then, admiring his naked boyfriend who seemed to be fumbling over his tongue in hopes of a clever response to _anything_ really. Instead of giving him the chance he simply reached off the bed to the nearest bedside table, fishing out the lube and quickly coating his fingers. The cold of it when they wrapped around his cock made Ryan jump, giving Gavin a dirty look, something that just made him give his most innocent face back. The glare slipped from his expression as the Brit started to move his hand, knowledge from their _very_ active sex life telling him exactly how to stroke to get Ryan to the point of desperation. It was tempting to lean up again, kiss him or work bite marks around his collar, turn this into another night of breathless begging need, something they would both enjoy, but Gavin had other ideas in mind, so instead he slipped back down, pressing kisses to Ryan's belly once more. Ryan whined, unsure where this was going, but Gavin shushed him, nipping where the pudge met his hip.

"You're so goddamn beautiful Ry. All soft and sweet and adorable and I wish everyone could see all the time just how amazing I see you. How bloody sexy and wonderful you are."

Above him Ryan keened, flushed red from the worship his love breathed into his skin. Gavin twisted his hand, reveling in the yelp he received as Ryan jumped, leaking precome over his hand. 

"My lovely glorious Ryan, always keeping us safe and sound even though you never go out with us. I wanna keep you all soft and pudgy and happy forever and ever because you deserve it, you deserve to be so nice and sweet in our fucked up lil world. Because I love you and you’re so much more than I could ever be.”

Ryan came with a choked sob, shaking as Gavin carefully slowed to a stop, wiping his hand on his pants and scooting up to tug his boyfriend close to his chest and pet his hair, bringing the sheets up over them as well. He pressed kisses and praise into his scalp and shushed Ryan when he finally came back down, when he tried to get Gavin off as well.

“This was for you love. Go to sleep, I’ve got you.”

His perfect hacker gave in with a quiet sound of content, dozing off not long after. It would be a while until Gavin slept, kept awake as he always was with paranoia and fierce protective urges, only falling asleep when the penthouse had settled and there was not a sound to be heard but his beloved’s gentle breathing. He shut his eyes, wrapping his arms a little tighter around his love.

He did not deserve him, what he said was true, no one deserved someone like Ryan. But he was selfish and in love, and so he slept as well, utterly taken by the gentle man who’d stolen the shriveled little thing he called a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> And so roleswap rises from the grave.


End file.
